May the odds be ever in your favour
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: The residents of Anubis Live in the world of Panem and fight eachother to the death in The Hunger Games. First fic
1. Chapter 1

This is My first Fanfic so please be nice haha, reviews are appreciated, This story Mainly focuses on Patricia but it is written from other characters POV's.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters blah blah blah .

HG/HOA crossover.

_**Patricia's POV**_

I nervously paced the room as I tried to remain calm and not wake Piper up. Today was the day everyone in District 2 looked forward to,

_reaping day._

This should be one of the greatest days of my life, us careers are told it's an honour to represent your district in the Hunger Games, so why do I feel like I'm going to be sick every time I think of the possibility of being reaped, and if that's how I feel I can only imagine how Piper must be feeling.

Piper was also trained up to be a career, and while I'm the emotionally tougher twin, Piper has always been the talented one, she's probably one of the most advanced careers in the academy, she even got more training than me, there were even some days where I was told by the trainers I wasn't even allowed to speak to the golden girl which pissed me off to no end, but I know Piper, I know her better than anyone, she does the training because it's mandatory but she's too sweet to kill anybody, too kind to end someone's life, of course me on the other hand would kill someone in a heartbeat if it meant I would live, Piper has the ability to kill, no doubt about that, but I have the ability and the ruthlessness to win the Hunger Games.

I walk over to where Piper is sleeping since we share a room and lightly tap her on the shoulder.

"Piper wake up" I quietly say to her, she turns the other way, ignoring me.

"Piper get the fuck up!"

I shouldn't have snapped at her, I was on edge because of the ever looming reaping.

"Jesus Yacker calm down" Piper says somewhat shocked at my sudden outburst, I forgot that Piper also has to sit through the ordeal of the reaping praying that she doesn't get picked.

"I'm sorry Piper, but you need to get up, it's 11:00am and we've only got 3 hours until the…"

We both knew what I was going to say, there was an awkward silence, I could tell Piper felt uncomfortable, her face went pale and I could see nothing but fear in her eyes, I sit down on her bed and envelope her into a tight hug and hugged her tighter as she quietly sobbed into my shoulder.

"Relax Piper they're not going to pick you" I say trying to comfort her.

"You don't know that Trix, can you definitely 100% tell me that they won't pick me?"

She got me there.

"No." I look down at the floor, she was right, I couldn't.

"I think mum's already picked out our reaping clothes, we should get changed soon." Piper says that with a sad expression on her face.

"Ok." I say as I follow her down stairs and grab something to eat off the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Piper made our way to the square, signed in and sat down on the Capitol supplied elegant chairs and sat next to each other, I take Piper's hand as I could see she was nervous,

"Don't worry" I say to her with a reassuring smile, not that it did much good.

Our attention turned to Axel, the district 2 escort as he began his speech,

"Welcome everybody, happy Hunger Games and, may the odds be ever in your favour." he said with an abnormal tone of delight in his voice.

We sat and watched a 2 minute video about the history of Panem and how the Hunger Games came to be but my God it was boring,

The video finished and Axel spoke into the mic,

"As usual, ladies first."

I could practically hear Piper's heart hammering against her chest, or maybe it was my own heartbeat I could hear.

"Piper Williamson!"

I sit there staring at the ground for a moment, wide-eyed and my face was pale, I slowly lift my head up and turn to see Piper, her face also went pale, _really _pale, she looked completely fear struck, she slowly got up out of her seat and started to make her way up to the stage.

My worst fear had come true, they picked Piper, of all people why the fuck did they have to pick Piper? yes ok she has the physical skills to survive and she is very clever, but she's my twin and I will not let anything happen to her.

I get up off my seat and make my way to the isle,

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream as everyone including Piper turns to look at me,

"I volunteer as tribute!"

The crowd is stunned into silence as I walk up to Piper, she's crying, begging me not to go, it broke my heart seeing her like this,

"Patricia please, you don't have to I can do this!" Piper was frantic, saying anything just to stop me from going, but I was not changing my mind.

"Piper listen to me, if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself, now go find mum."

I was starting to choke up as could feel that I was about to start crying, but I managed to hold back the tears.

I make my way up to the stage and in the crowd I see Piper sobbing relentlessly with her face buried in her hands.

"That was very brave of you, and your name is?" Axel asked as I stood on the stage thinking about what just happened,

"Patricia Williamson." The words barely escaped my throat.

"I'll bet that was your sister, wasn't it?" Axel said.

"yes" was all I managed to say.

"And now for the Boys!" Axel declared,

"Eddie Miller!"

As he made his way up to the stage I couldn't help but wonder why his name seemed so familiar, it's not like it mattered, in a matter of week's we, along with 22 other people would be trying to kill each other.

"Go on you two, shake hands." Axel cheerfully motioned for us two shake hands

We shook hands and made eye contact, giving each other serious looks.

"Ladies and gentlemen your tributes from district 2 for the 76th annual Hunger Games!" Axel shouted as me and Eddie walked into the justice building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber's POV**

I walked into the square with my head held high, in district 1 this is the most anticipated day of the year, since we are careers, we stand more chance of winning because we've trained our whole lives for this and daddy always says there's no greater honour than representing your district in the Hunger Games.

I sit down on the shiny gold chairs, with the most luxurious cushions ever, obviously, since my district is all about luxury goods.

On the outside I might look beautiful and innocent, but all my life I've been trained to do one thing and one thing only,

Kill.

We wait in anticipation as the capitol woman,I can't remember her name, goes over to the girls slips of paper,

"Amber Millington!" She spoke loud and clear into the mic.

I couldn't believe it, I actually started laughing a bit because of the shock, I _will_ win this, I _will_ bring pride to my district, I make my way up the stage and smile at the woman,

"And now for the boys!" she declared as she made her way over to the glass ball containing the boys names slips.

"Mick Campbell!"

He's tall, blonde hair, and athletic, very muscular, _very_ handsome too, I swoon over him for a second before I remember he'd be trying to kill me in a few weeks.

**Joy's POV**

"And may the odds be ever in your favour" shouted the Capitol man as we all waited to see who would represent district 3 in the Hunger Games.

I had no worries about the Hunger Games, if I wasn't picked I'd volunteer, but no matter what these games are _mine _and_ nobody _is going to stand in my way, I was born to kill, it's the only thing I know how to do, and yes maybe I am a little sadistic, but that is what will win me the Hunger Games.

"And this year's female tribute from district 3 is….."

He paused for Dramatic effect.

"Joy Mercer!" he happily announced

A devilish grin spread across my face as I elegantly made my way up to the stage.

"And the male tribute is….. Benjamin Reed"

I observed Benjamin as he made his way up the stage, he looked like a mummy's boy, _easy target_ I thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes from district 3!" he said as he grabbed both our arms and raised them in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Patricia's POV**

After saying my goodbyes to Piper and my parents, me and Eddie were led out of the justice building and taken to the train station by car, which was awkward because the only person talking was Axel, babbling on about how we're going to have the time of our lives and how the doors on the train have platinum door knobs**, **_yeah Axel, when you're being told your more or less being sent to you're death we'll see if you give a shit about door knobs shall we? _ I ranted silently to myself, it angered me so much how he could be so fucking…..cheery about it, Eddie on the other hand looked deeply upset, I can't blame him, it's clear he had been crying, I couldn't afford to cry, it would make me look weak and that is something I certainly cannot afford to be.

We got out of the car and the train station was swarming with TV crews and district 2 townspeople, I'm glad I did not cry, when I caught a glance of myself on the TV screen I was glad to see that I'd managed to look bored, it was a sign to the public that I was at least somewhat confident, although Eddie made a big mistake in letting the public see him this vulnerable so early on, _you idiot! _I silently cursed him, _you can't appear to be weak, the other tributes will tear you apart, how stupid can you get. _When I stopped yet another one of my rants we stepped on to the train.

I actually couldn't believe it, the rooms in the train were….immaculate to say the least, living in district 2 I already live in a wealthy district but this was just….wow.

We sat down on the comfortable looking blue chairs while Axel began to speak,

"I know it's just for a little while but it gives you time to enjoy all this" He looks around the room gesturing the luxurious room,

"I will go find your mentor, Santana, she's probably in the bar room" he tried to mutter that last part quietly but I manage to hear him.

He walks out of the room to find Santana then there's just me and Eddie sitting in the room next to each other in an awkward silence.

We sat there for a few seconds when Eddie decided to break the silence.

"You ever met her, Santana?" He asked, I ignored him, I was not in the mood for his questions.

"I mean come on Patricia she is our mentor, she did win one of these things once"

I continue to say nothing and stare out of the window.

"Look I understand if you don't want to talk but I just don't think there's anything wrong with getting a little extra help." He said this and looked at me as if he was trying to understand why I was being so cold with him.

I stare at him for a while trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar, it was really pissing me off now.

I was about to say something when a tall raven haired Latina girl stumbled into the room, completely drunk.

"Santana" me and Eddie both say in unison,

"Yep, the one and only" she says with a smile and gives us a wink.

We sit there for a while, watching her neck her scotch like nobody's business, until Eddie spoke up,

"So?" Eddie asked trying to get Santana to talk to us,

"So what?" Santana replied, as if she was surprised that Eddie expected her to say something.

"Where do we start?"

"wait, we?" Santana held her hands up with a confused look on her face as if to dismiss the very notion.

"Yeah, I mean you're our mentor, your supposed to tell us how to get sponsors, give us advice" Eddie spoke, although Santana was very difficult to get through to when she's drunk.

She finally spoke up, surprisingly calm and slightly annoyed at Eddie's persistence,

"You want advice? I'll give you some advice, embrace the….probability of your…..imminent death, and know that, in your heart, there's nothing I can do to save you."

Eddie turned around to look at me and we both looked at each other in a 'did she actually just say that?' kind of way, I decided if she was going to play the smart arse then two can play at that,

"Oh thank you Santana, _real _good, real earth shattering advice, that'll definitely get us pumped for the games" I shoot back, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever, I think I'll go finish my scotch in my room, call me if you need me" Santana shouts as she began to leave the room.

"You sure you won't pass out by then?" I say, my voice once again dripping with sarcasm, at that comment Santana shoots a glare my way and I glare at her.

Once Santana left the room Eddie thought about going to talk her round,

"I'll go talk to her" I don't know why Eddie thought he could reason with her the state she was in,

"It's no use" I shout as he leaves the room to talk to Santana.

I sit there in silence thinking how the fuck I'm going to survive this.


	5. Chapter 5

After Eddie left the room to talk to Santana, I walked over to the main living room area and switched on the TV, it was a big black flat screen TV hanging up on the wall, I switch it on and decide to watch the replay of the reapings.

From district 1 is a girl named Amber, she doesn't look like much of a fighter but that could all just be a cover, I made note to watch out for her, and Mick, he's muscular, Athletic, and strong, I also made note to avoid him. I skipped the replay of my district's reaping, not wanting to relive it, from district 3 is a girl named Joy, she has a devious look in her eye, like she wouldn't think twice about killing you, she looks dangerous, no….she _is_ dangerous, I could see it in her eyes that she had that killer instinct, she would definitely be a contender in the games therefore I must avoid her at all costs, and Benjamin, he looks a bit spoiled, but has a cunning look about him nonetheless, I doubt he'll be much of a problem. I ignored districts 4, 5 and 6 as they were all weaklings. From district 7 is a girl named Willow, she looks a bit whimpish, but I don't know….there's something about her….and Jerome, he looks more of a thinker than a fighter, like he could set up a full proof trap in minutes, I wasn't sure whether to make an ally of him or not. From district 8 is a girl named Mara, she looks surprisingly confident for someone from 8, again….. there was something about her that I just couldn't put my finger on, and Nate Hudson, he's also muscular but not as much as Mick, but still a threat. From District 9 is some girl named Marley Waldorf, she didn't interest me so I skipped the rest of her district's reaping, I also skipped 10, from district 11 is a girl called Kara Tatiana, or KT for short, she had a sassy look about her, she looks like she'd fight if she had to so I made note to watch out for her, and Alfie, he looks quite scrawny, I could kill him easily, he won't be a problem, and finally, from district 12 is a girl named Nina, she is very beautiful, charming and is likely to get many sponsors, it doesn't matter that she's from 12, with looks like that I don't think anyone would care what district she's from, and Fabian, he doesn't exactly look the sporty type, in fact, he looks a bit of a geek , he probably won't last long. I switched off the TV after the reapings finished and decided to go to bed as it's going to be a long day tomorrow as we will be arriving at the Capitol.

I got up from my king sized bed with much reluctance, I Put on some clothes and enter the dining room where I see Eddie and Santana talking,

"Ok so what happens if you get cold?" Santana questions, they must be talking tactics,

"I'll light a fire" Eddie replies

"What, and give away where you are?" Santana counters Eddie's comment, the one thing I loved about Santana is how she has a sarcastic answer for everything, they were about to continue the conversation when I decide to join in,

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask, wanting to know what they were talking about,

"I was just asking Santana how to find shelter" Eddie spoke up, not quite making eye contact with me.

"How do you find shelter" I ask, also wanting to know the answer.

"Can you pass me the marmalade?" Santana says, as though she's acting like we never said anything,

"How_ do_ you find shelter?" I ask, pushing for her to tell us.

"Give me a moment to wake up honey" Santana demanded, obviously hungover.

"Can you pass me the jam?" she adds, that was it, I've had enough of her idleness, of her not doing anything remotely helpful, I grab the knife on the table and stab it into the place mat, just missing her fingers, although Santana doesn't seem the least bit bothered, Eddie sits there quietly, watching the scene play out in front of him, me and Santana sit there locked in a glare until we hear Axel's voice from the other end of the room,

"That is mahogany!" Axel angrily shouted, although none of us looked his way, me and Santana keep glaring at each other, silently daring the other to say something. In all the drama that happen we'd failed to notice that we were in the Capitol, as soon as Eddie realised this fact sprung up off his seat went over to the window to admire the view of the capitol,

"It's huge" he says in amazement, although his view was cut short because we had entered a tunnel, when we reached the end of the tunnel we arrived at the train station with thousands of Capitol people waiting to catch a glimpse of us, although I remain seated, Eddie starts waving at the people, probably in a bid to gain popularity with the public,

"Come on" he askes me over to the window but I remain in my seat.

I sit there for a while before Santana slyly comments about my indecision to introduce myself to the people of the capitol,

"You better keep that knife honey, he knows what he's doing".


	6. Chapter 6

**Nina's POV**

I sat there for ages in the remake center while they made me look more presentable and up to 'Capitol standards', waxing my eyebrows, waxing my legs etc. When I was done with all that they said all I had to do now was wait for my stylist.

The last two years district 12 had always had Cinna, I wonder what costumes he would pick for us, he did such a good job with Katniss and Peeta I can only imagine what he's got planned for me and Fabian.

The wait was long and boring then someone approached me, but it wasn't Cinna, it was Fabian.

"You heard about this? We're not having Cinna this year." He says, slightly annoyed.

"What, why? Who are we having instead" I had no idea what was going on, Cinna always had District 12.

"Someone named Kurt I think" Fabian continued, not very impressed.

"Why would Cinna suddenly Change his mind this year?" I ask, it did seem unusual why he would do that.

"Probably wanted another District." Fabian reasoned.

"Yeah probably." I trailed off in my thoughts, fuck him then, it's his loss.


	7. Chapter 7

Patricia's POV

I sat in the waiting room waiting for my stylist, I can imagine what he's going to say to me the minute he walks through the door, 'congratulations' or 'you must be so exited' and all of that fake, overstated Capitol shit.

I wonder what Eddie's doing now, probably the same as me, waiting for his stylist. Suddenly I turned to the door to be greeted by, not the usual District 2 stylist, but Cinna.

"Hey, I'm Cinna, I'm your stylist for this years Hunger Games." He's so casual, not like your usual 'overdressed I like to make a big deal out of everything' Capitol citizen, he's wearing a plain black shirt and black trousers and a tint of gold eyeliner above his eyelids, his only Capitol trait besides the little tint of Capitol in his accent.

"Hey" I say, not really knowing what to say to him, I'd expected the usual District 2 stylist, Kurt. I'm actually glad I have Cinna, I heard Kurt was a real diva.

"Don't you usually do District 12?" I ask him, I imagine the tributes from 12 would be real pissed off that they didn't have Cinna.

"Yes, usually, but this year I personally asked for District 2, I thought there was something about you and Eddie that I could work with so I'm here to help you in any way that I can." Says Cinna.

"Most people just congratulate me." I quietly say to him.

"I don't see the point in that." He speaks

"So you're here to make me look pretty?" I say

"I'm here to help you make an impression"

I look away from him for a minute, then he continues.

"Tonight's the Tribute Parade, they're gunna take you out and show you off to the world, now most of the stylists dress the tributes up in clothes from their District."

"But my District is Masonry" I say cutting him off.

"Yeah but I don't wanna do that, I wanna to something that will make the audience remember you two." Cinna continues.

"So what do you have in mind?" I say, interested to know what he's got planned for me and Eddie

"Are either of you scared of fire?" He asked and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Patricia's POV**

Me and Eddie stood still whilst the Cinna and Portia added the finishing touches to our outfits, we were dressed in golden roman gladiator outfits with gold capes to match, Amber and Mick from 1 were dressed in pink, Amber in a beautiful sparkly but classy pink dress with a big pink feathered hat on, personally I think the hat was going a bit over the top but she somehow managed to make it work, and Mick was dressed in a Black tux with pink feathers covering his shoulders, K.T from 11 looked amazing in her silver dress and had a crown of silver laurel leaves on her head and Alfie was wearing a suit with the same type of crown, It was District 12 that really caught my eye, They were in matching black unitards, to resemble the coal I imagine, Fabian had his hair combed back and Nina had her hair braided and put in a unique Capitol style, I noticed Nina giving me dirty looks from across the room, I turned away and focused my attention on Cinna and Portia.

"Now it's just synthetic fire, the outfits are designed so you won't feel a thing" Cinna says reassuringly,

I don't have that much make up on, just a few tints of highlighting here and there,

"I want the audience to remember you when you're in the arena" Cinna says calmly, smiling as he said it, "Patricia Williamson, the girl on fire."

We all exchange smiles and then Cinna and Portia walk off to talk to the other stylists, leaving me and Eddie standing there awkwardly,

"So what do you think?" I whisper to Eddie, "about the fire?"

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine" He said, we both let out a light chuckle,

Pairs of tributes were being loaded into the chariots pulled by teams of four horses, Cinna and Portia help us onto the chariots, and we ride out waiting for our entrance, the doors opened to reveal the revelling crowd of the Capitol waiting to catch a glimpse of us, I started to feel a mix of nervousness and adrenaline as we were lined into position for the ceremony.

Each District entered with a loud cheer one by one, first District 1, I heard loud chants of the capitol people saying 'Amber!' and 'Mick!' Me and Eddie were about to go on, but just before we do, Cinna Holds the lighter to our capes,

"You ready?" He smiles

"As I'll ever be" I say, and that was it, we were on, going down the isle in our chariots, People were screaming our names, the audience was ecstatic, I looked up at the screen to see that at the back of me was my burning cape, the whole outfit was perfectly designed, one person even threw a rose my way so in return I gave a wave to the audience and blew the audience a kiss, although I was caught off guard when Eddie tried to grab my hand, I gave him a 'what the fuck do you think you're doing' look and withdrew my hand from him,

"Come on, they'll love it" Eddie whispers, I think about it for a minute and decide to lock hands with him and we both raised our hands in the air, the audience were going wild for us, I heard Ceasar Flickerman speak into the mic as he was the commentator for the opening ceremonies and the host for the tribute interviews,

"Well look at that, two kids joining hands, that says 'I'm proud to come from District 2', and the fire is a lovely touch, I must say Patricia Williamson, the girl on fire, you have certainly stolen the show!" Ceasar says delightfully, I couldn't help the genuine smile that crept up on my face, The audience continued cheering our names until we reached the circle to hear President Snow give a speech to the tributes then we will be led to the after-ceremony room where basically we meet with our mentors and stylists.

After the speech we dispatched from the circle in District order and went into the after-ceremony room to be greeted by Axel, Santana and Cinna,

"Well done you two, you did amazing, especially you Patricia, you heard Ceasar, you stole the show and pretty soon you'll have stolen the Capitol's hearts" Axel exclaimed,

"Yeah, nice job honey, you and Eddie both looked hella hot in in those gladiator outfits" Santana says,

"Speaking of which are you sure you should be near an open flame?" I sarcastically reply, me and Santana have put all of that hostility behind us so now we have these little moments of banter between us instead of full blown arguments, and honestly she's actually really fun to be around.

"Well I'm glad you liked it" I smile although my sincerity was cut short when I spotted Santana looking over my shoulder glaring at Nina and Joy who were glaring at me, they looked pissed off, although Nina looked furious, Joy was more laid back about it, but I could tell she was pissed off, why were they talking to each other though, they didn't know each other, and anyway, as far as alliances go, Joy is a career, she wouldn't team up with someone from 12 unless there was something in it for her, unless they had something in common, that something being their mutual hatred of me I imagine, and anyway Nina is definitely one to watch in the arena, her and Joy will be after me for sure whether it be individually or in a team.

"Come on, we'll talk some more when we get back to the penthouse" Santana says, not taking her eyes off Nina and Joy, we walked out of the building and went back to the penthouse although I could still sense Nina glaring at me as I left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nina's POV**

I can't believe it, I wanted to know why we didn't have Cinna and now I know why, he swapped District 12 for District 2, I get it, he thinks he's too good for 12 now does he?, he doesn't want to know the current tributes from 12, well as I said, his loss, Patricia's entrance into the games will have pissed off a lot of the other tributes, especially her fellow career tributes, speaking of careers it looks like I was right judging by the look on Joys face as she came over to me.

I didn't know much about Joy, in fact I'd never even spoke to her until now, I'd seen her in the replay of her District's reaping but that was it,

"So what do you think about her?" Joy said as she sauntered over to me, not taking her eyes off Patricia,

"Who does she think she is? Stealing my stylist" I spit back,

"Calm down 12, her time will come," Joy devilishly implies.

"That would've been me, if me and Fabian had Cinna it would be our capes that would've been on fire, I would've been the girl on fire" I say, glaring at Patricia, me and Joy continue to glare at Patricia until I spot her mentor, Santana glaring at me over Patricia's shoulder, although Joy is a lot better a handling this situation than me, she's so calm, but I can tell by the way she's looking at her that Joy is a complete sociopath, while it's clear that I am angry , I'm glad she likes me enough to talk to me though,

Santana soon walks off with Patricia and Eddie, leaving me and Joy to continue talking,

"So what are you going to do about it ?"Joy deviously suggests, a devious smile spread across my face as I had an idea,

"That's where you come in" I reply, the devious smile still on my face,

"Oh, how so?" Joy says giving me a somewhat sceptical look,

"Here's what I'm thinking, we team up, become allies in the arena, as individuals we're both deadly, but as a team we'd be unstoppable."

"And what's in it for me?" she counters

"Look you can deny it all you want but the fact is I know you hate her just as much as I do, maybe even more, she's the one they're going to be watching, besides you she's the most dangerous player in the game, all eyes are going to be on her in the arena and you know it, she is the only tribute that stands in your way of victory."

"And what about the other careers, I should team up with them, us careers always do, why would I team up with someone from 12 when I have them?" She says

"In case you forgotten, Patricia and Eddie are also careers, they will be in your little team of careers." I reply,

"Ok, so say I do go along with this plan of yours, what happens if we're the final two?"

"Well, there's been two winners before, Katniss and Peeta."

"Yes, but we're not star-crossed lovers from the same District are we?" Joy replies sarcastically,

"Well no, but I'm just saying it's possible for two winners to be crowned."

"I doubt that will happen again, so back to the question what will we do?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I say, although she had a point, I hadn't planned that far ahead. "But for now, we're a team, we've got each other backs"

"Ok, let's do it, I guess we're allies now" Joy says.

And as Joy said before, her time will come.

_Patricia Williamson, your going down._


	10. Chapter 10

**Patricia's POV**

I did not want to get up today, today was the first day of training , the first time I will get to actually see the tributes in action, but I was woken from my sleep when Axel barged into my room, telling me to get up,

"Up up up, you've got a busy day ahead." Axel chirped

"Your happy-go-lucky attitude is really starting to piss me off Axel." I say as I slowly start to get up,

"Well, breakfast is ready so be in the dining room in 10" Axel said, "Santana wants to talk tactics with you"

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute"

Axel went back to the dining room while I showered and put my training uniform on, today was going to be, eventful, Me and Eddie will probably be expected to form an alliance with the other careers, The pack of Careers will consist of Me, Eddie, Amber, Mick, Joy and Benjamin, and since I can tell from the off that me and Joy will not be the best of friends judging by the way her and Nina were glaring at me last night that probably won't happen, I walk into the dining room to see Santana and Eddie already talking.

"Hey" Says Eddie, smiling at me

"Hey" I reply.

"Ok, as much as I'd love to sit here and watch while you two make awkward small talk, we need to talk about how your going to present yourselves in your training session today," Santana sarcastically says, "So today is the first training session, once we're done with breakfast I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it." Santana says to Eddie and me, we eat in silence, me and Eddie not looking at each other, Santana notices this and brings up her next point,

"First off, if you want, I can coach you separately"

"Why?" I reply slightly confused,

"Say you had a secret skill, a skill you might not want the other to know about, speaking of which it's best not to show your skills until your private session with the gamemakers." Santana tells us.

"Patricia's good with a bow and arrow" Eddie blurts out,

"Is that true?" Santana asks, intrigued.

"I'm..I'm alright" I say, why would Eddie say that, what's he playing at?

"she's better than alright" Eddie says to Santana

"My dad buys her squirrels, he says she hits them right in the eye, every time" He says with a satisfied smile on his face, he thought he was doing me a favour.

_Well two can play at that._

"Eddie's strong" I blurt out, Eddie looked completely thrown off by my comment, "He can throw

a hundred pound sack of flour over his head, have you seen it?" I ask,

"Well I'm not gunna kill anyone with a sack of flour" Eddie says in protest,

"No but you might have a better chance of winning if someone comes at you with a kni-"

"I have NO chance of winning!" I was cut off by his outburst, everyone stopped eating there food and looked at Eddie, even Santana looked taken aback by Eddie's outburst,

"What, it's true." He addresses everyone at the table, then turns to look at me, "y'know what my mom said? she said District 2 will have a winner this year, but she wasn't talking about me, she was talking about you Patricia." I could see the hurt in Eddie's eyes, did his mother really say that about me? Over her own son? I feel so sorry for him, I wanted to say something but he already got up to leave,

"I'm not hungry" he says, "I'll see you in the training center Patricia, bye Santana" Eddie says sadly,

"Bye Eddie" Santana says understandingly, I loved that I could talk to Santana about anything, she was in our position once, she understands what we're going through, When she won the 70th Hunger Games, her and her best friend, Quinn Fabray from District 1, were the final two, Santana had no choice but to send a spear straight through Quinn's heart, I remember watching that year's Hunger Games, I remember watching her kill her, I admired Santana's strength, and still do, If anyone can get me through this she can, but I know she won't be with me in the arena but I know she will do her best to get me good sponsors.

I stepped out of the elevator and into the training center, not all of us were here yet, apart from me and Eddie, the only other tributes there were Amber, Mick, Fabian and Joy, we were early, Eddie still looked upset from earlier on,

"Hey Eddie, look, about this morning-"

"Forget about it" He snaps, the other tributes started to arrive and soon we were gathered round in a circle while the head training instructor gave her speech,

"In a matter of weeks, 23 of you will be dead, here you will learn the basic skills to survive in the arena, there are 4 compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training, no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena, as for weapons everybody wants to grab a sword or a trident, but most of you will die from natural causes like dehydration, starvation etc., my advice is don't ignore the survival tips, good luck, your training session has begun." She finished her speech.

We dispatched from the circle and went to our stations, and it turns out that Amber and Joy are pretty lethal when it comes to knife throwing, Mara's pretty good with a sword, and so is Mick, and Willow knows her way around the campfire station, although that wasn't surprising given that she's from District 7, which is lumber, And fuck sake Nina's deadly with a spear, she was probably imagining that target was me. And KT was extremely skilled when it came to climbing and identifying berries, I've never even spoke to her, but for some reason I like her. I catch KT and Amber exchanging glares, they hated each other, or rather KT hated Amber and Amber just liked to rub it in her face and act all smug about it, of course there was a reason KT hated Amber. Amber's sister and KT's brother were both reaped in the same Hunger Games, the 72nd Annual Hunger Games, Anyways Amber's sister, Sienna, won, and in doing so she killed KT's brother, Malik. So I'm guessing KT's out for revenge. I continue to switch between watching Amber throw her knives and focussing on what was supposed to be doing in the knot tying station. I go over to where Eddie is, he's on another station, drawing something on his hand all the way up to his arm.

"What are you doing?" I ask, trying to be friendly after this morning's events,

"Camouflage, I'm using the design off the tree trunks" He says gingerly, "I used to decorate the cakes in the bakery" he says. _That explains why he's so good at it, wait…..the bakery, I remember him now! _It was about half a year ago, I was feeling pissed off that day, not to mention it was pissing down, I sat under a tree outside the bakery, which Eddie's family owns, not because I was expecting anything, but because I figured it was as good a place as any, His mother was shouting at him, Eddie had three bread rolls in his hand, he threw two rolls to the pigs that his father owned, and then we locked eyes on each other, he looked around for a second to make sure no one was watching and tossed me the roll of bread, I was starving that day too.

I was snapped out of my mental flashback when Eddie spoke, "Look, I'll show you" he says, referring to the design on his arm, he placed his arm on the tree trunk, it was the perfect camouflage, you had to be really up close to notice it,

"Wow, that's amazing." I say in genuine amazement, we exchange smiles until I see Eddie looking over my shoulder, not in a hostile way, sort of relaxed,

"Looks like you've got a shadow" Eddie informs me, I turn to look in in the direction of his eyes to see a slim figure hiding behind the wall, occasionally peeping over to my direction. It was KT, I gave her a smile and a light wave and she gave a shy smile and a wave in return.


	11. Chapter 11

**Joy's POV**

I waited in line behind Amber while she threw her knives,_ She's pretty skilled_, but I could take her down without struggle, but it's best to stick with the other careers, when me and Amber are finished with the knives I attempted to spark a conversation with her, I couldn't go back on my deal with Nina, not just because if I did it would just be one more person gunning for me, but I actually didn't want to, I think me and her could make it far in the arena, and I kinda like her, of course our arrangement can only be temporary, there is only one winner, but having fellow careers on our side is a big plus, and If we can't have them, fire girl certainly can't have them.

"Hey I'm Joy, from 3" I say with a fake smile plastered on my face, although she didn't notice, I try to remain moderately friendly to get her on side.

"Hey I'm Amber Millington, from 1" Amber replies, she actually seems nice, _nice will not get you far in that arena._

"So, seen anyone you like? I ask, trying to get information as to if she's had any thoughts about allies yet, she will probably team up with Mick, District 1 are almost always together in the arena.

"Well, there is that Mick guy, he's _**so **_dreamy, and that Eddie guy is kinda hot-"

"No no no I don't mean _like _like" I say cutting her off, "I mean like as an ally" _God that girl is so shallow._

"Oh, I'll probably just team up with the careers, the careers team up every year anyway." She replies.

"What do you think about Patricia, the girl from 2?" I ask.

"She seems ok, I don't really know her though, she made quite an entrance in the opening ceremony" she said.

_Don't let Nina hear you say that. _

"I heard she's the bookies favourite" I lie, of course I hadn't heard that, to be honest, I'm probably bookies favourite if anything, but us careers hate it when another tribute is bookies favourite, I know Patricia is also a career, but I said it knowing that Amber would be pissed off with the news, but because District 1 are the most luxurious District in Panem, they think they always have to be bookies favourite, they think they're above everyone else, which in a way, they kind of are, but they flaunt it in everybody's faces, but honestly I didn't know who everyone was betting on.

"Really" Amber says, astonished.

"Yeah, which is why I've come to make you an offer" an evil grin threatens to tug at my lips.

"And what is this mysterious offer?" Amber asks, looking interested,

"Team up with me and Nina from 12." I say, straight to the point,

"Give me one good reason why I should" Amber says, smirking

"Because once we kill Patricia, the only threat you have to worry about is me" I gave her my best bitchy smile, while my voice was laced with sarcasm, God, I could give Regina George a run for her money, the girl looked like at me somewhat shyly, she takes a minute think it over,

"Ok, I'll join you, on one condition." Amber tells me, "Mick joins us too, so basically it's just like the career pack but with Nina" Amber exclaims, exited at the prospect of having Mick on our side, "Trust me, you'll want Mick on our team, he's lethal with a sword, he could make all the difference in terms of how quickly she dies, if she dies at our hands, or if she even dies at all." Amber adds.

What the hell does she mean 'If she even dies at all' of course she will, because Amber might not give a fuck about surviving, although I really don't think that's the case seeing as she's trained her entire life for the Hunger Games, but even if she doesn't, I sure as hell do, and I'd make sure she knew it.

"Amber, are boys all you can think about?" I ask, shocked at how shallow she is, anyhow Amber bats me a playful look, and from what Amber said Mick could play a vital part in the role of Patricia's death, too be honest, It doesn't really bother me if I personally kill Patricia or not, just as long as she dies I'm satisfied.

"I guess we got ourselves some new allies then" I say as me and Amber shake hands,

"I guess you do, I'll go find Mick and tell him" Amber says and walks off to tell Mick while I go over to Nina, at the spear throwing station, I saunter over to her and tap her on the shoulder, Nina turned round.

"I just spoke to Amber. Her and Mick want in on your little Patricia vendetta" I say in a disturbingly calm but hushed tone,

"Great, Fire girl won't know what hit her" We both evily smirk at each other in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Patricia's POV**

So 3 days passed since the first training session and today was the last training session, today we would show the gamemakers our skills in our private sessions and they will give us a score from 1 to 12. 1 being irredeemably poor and 12 being exceptionably outstanding, I put on my training uniform and enter the dining room for breakfast, once we're seated Santana tells me and Eddie how these sessions are going to work and what we should do.

"So today's the private session, they'll bring you in one by one and evaluate you, this is important because higher ratings will mean sponsors, Patricia, they'll have a bow there so make sure you use it, Eddie, be sure to show them your strength, they'll start with District 1 so the two of you will go second, in other words, now's the time to show them everything." Santana gives us a reassuring smile, she could tell we felt uneasy about these training sessions, there's a lot riding on these sessions, because who's going to sponsor a tribute with a low training score ? No one, so everyone's going to try and impress the gamemakers.

We took the elevator down to the waiting room and waited for our names to be called, Joy and Nina were sitting together, since when did they become so close ? Amber and Mick were also sitting next to them, the rest of us were sitting next to our District partners.

We waited until Amber and Mick finished and then I heard my name being called, as I was about to walk out of the room when Eddie began to talk,

"Patricia" Eddie said, "Shoot straight" I gave him a quick nod and exited the room.

I walked into the training room and the gamemakers failed to notice that I had entered the room,

"Patricia Williamson, District 2" I announce, Seneca Crane, the head Gamemaker, the one who controls everything from the design of the arena to the design of the cornucopia, waves a dismissive hand as a signal for me to begin.

I Pick up the bow, and my arrow and shoot the arrow into the target, except it didn't hit the bulls eye , it hit just outside of the target zone, the gamemakers started laughing hysterically and stopped taking notice of me, I was mortified, the bow is not like the one I have at home, this one has a metal like look to it, where as mine is wooden, I line my bow and arrow up with the target and this time I hit the bulls eye, I turn to the gamemakers to see their reaction and they were again no longer paying attention, instead of focussing on who they were supposed to be focussing on, me, they are to busy obsessing over some roasted pig that someone just ordered, in that moment, I felt one thing, rage, nothing but rage rise up in me, I had to do something to make them notice me, in my anger I take an arrow from the rack and shoot it straight into the apple that was positioned in the pig's mouth and the arrow pinned it to the wall.

The gamemakers go silent, for a second they are all fixated on the pierced apple on the wall, startled. Seneca Crane switches between staring at the apple pinned to the wall, and glaring at me, I give a slight bow as if to be cocky and I decide to break the silence,

"Thank you, for your consideration." I say sarcastically but bluntly and walk out of the room without being dismissed.

I waited for Eddie to finish his session and we returned to the penthouse together, he asked me how my training session went but I remained silent, As soon as we sat down I told Axel, Cinna and Eddie what happened.

"Are you crazy?!" Axel half shouts and half hisses.

"I just got mad" I reply.

"MAD?!" Axel full on shouted this time, "you realise that this reflects badly on all of us, not just you."

"They just want a good show, it's fine." Cinna says in my defence,

"How about it's just bad manners Cinna." Axel continues "Finally." Axel says as Santana walks into the room, Axel continues, "I hope you noticed but we have a serious situation." I was expecting a massive lecture from Santana, but that's not what I receive, her lips break into a grin as she gives me a thumb up, I also begin to smile when I begin to see that she finds it just as funny as I do,

"Nice shooting honey" she begins laughing in amusement as she sits down, I notice Axel was not impressed with her reaction,

"So..so what did they do when you.. shot the apple" Santana asks,

"Well they looked pretty startled" I reply, Santana bursts out laughing again, "and what was it you said, thanks for your consideration." she asks, I mumble the last part with her whilst smiling, "genius!" Santana adds whilst smiling.

"I don't think we're going to find this funny if the gamemakers decide to take it out on-" Axel begins but is cut off by Santana,

"On who ? On him? On her?" Santana says pointing to me and Eddie, but not taking her eyes off Axel, "I think they already have, loosen your tux, have a drink" Santana turns to face me with that devilish smile of hers that makes you go warm inside, " I would've given anything to be there." She says and I smile back.

Later that night we all gathered in the living room waiting for Ceasar Flickerman to reveal the training scores. The scores were revealed on live tv showing a picture of the tribute and their score by the side of them.

"As you know, the tributes are rated on a scale of 1 to 12 after 3 days of careful evaluation" Ceasar says as he begins to read the scores.

"From District 1, Mick Campbell, with a score of 8, and Amber Millington, with a score of 9, from District 2 Eddie Miller, with a score of 9, and Patricia Williamson with a score of..11, from District 3,Benjamin Reed, with a score of 7, and Joy Mercer, with a score of 10" I ignored Districts 4 to 6, " From District 7, Jerome Clarke, with a score of 6, and Willow Jenks, who scored 5,from District 8, Nate Hudson scored 8, and Mara Jaffray scored 7" I also tuned out on 9 and 10, "From District 11, Alfie Lewis, with a score of 6, and Kara-Tatiana Rush, with a score of 8, from District 12,Fabian Rutter with a score of 7, and finally, Nina Martin, with a score of 9." Ceasar finishes reading the scores and the t.v is switched off.

Everyone got up and gave me their congratulations, I was in shock, did they seriously give me an 11? I suppose they did it as if to say 'that's what you get for being a smart arse bitch', because my high training score will give me a lot of attention, put a lot of expectation on me, _as if there isn't enough already._

"I thought they hated me" I finally say,

"They must have liked your guts" Santana reassures me.

"To Patricia Williamson, the girl on fire!" Cinna says as everyone raises their glasses in celeberation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Patricia's POV**

After the celebrations of the scores everyone went about their business until we will sit together for lunch, I returned to my room and flopped down on my bed and thought about what had just happened and the repercussions it will have once I'm in that arena.

When I say repercussions, I mean my high training score will give the other tributes even more ammunition to come after me in the arena, I bet Nina's fuming right now, this is just one more reason for her to want to kill me.

On the plus side, my training score will mean that at least a few people will want to sponsor me, that I'm capable of winning these games, Axel called me to dinner so I went into the dining room.

A few minutes after we began to eat, Santana enters,

"Ah Santana, you've decided to join us, why don't you sit down, we're having your favourite." Axel said, Santana says nothing and takes a seat,

"Where's Eddie" I ask, he's never usually late to the table,

"He's in his room" Santana replies, "so tomorrow's the last day, they're going to let us work with our own tributes right before the games, so you and I will be going down at 9:00am" Santana was quick to change the subject about Eddie when I asked her where he was,

"Well what about him?" I ask, Santana began to look around the room, looking anywhere but straight at me, as if she was trying to find the right words to string together for her next sentence, until finally, she makes eye contact with me,

"Eddie says he wants to be trained on his own from now on."

"What?" I ask in utter confusion,

"This kind of thing does happen at this point, there's only one winner right." Santana takes another sip of her wine and notices the hurt look on my face, at first I didn't realise I had a hurt look on my face.

Tonight was also the night of the tribute interviews, I was on after Amber and Mick, Me and Santana talked endlessly about what impression I should give as a tribute, whether, to play the killing machine, confident with a vulnerable streak, the psycho, _I think Joy's got that one covered,_ the brooding mysterious but deadly killer, I couldn't do none of them, In the end she told me to just me myself and the audience will love me. And of course I had my dress fitting with Cinna,

To be fair to him, the dress was breathtakingly beautiful, there was nothing about Cinna's work I could criticise,

"You look amazing" Cinna always has a way of making you feel better,

"I don't feel amazing" I mumble, I was truly dreading the interviews,

"Don't you know how beautiful you look?" Cinna compliments

"No, and I don't know how to make people like me, I mean how do you make people like you?" I was stressing about the interviews, and about this whole situation.

"You made me like you" Cinna objects

"That's different I wasn't trying." I say

"Exactly, just be yourself, I'll be there the whole time watching the interview, just imagine your talking to me" Cinna tucks a stray lock of hair behind my ear and gives me a warm smile.

"Ok" Was all I managed to say, yet I felt much more confident.


End file.
